Bad News Beahrr
by soccergirlkj
Summary: Mostly Shules fluff. Shawn and Jules work a case of unidentified murder victims. Is it a serial killer? What happens when Shawn and Juliet's relationship gets in the way of the case because Shawn is overprotective? I'm really bad at summaries. This is my first story.Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. The Beginning of the End

_**AN: This is my first fanfiction, I'm not sure if I should continue with it or not, so let me know in a review! Also, I would love it if you pointed out any mistakes I may have made, and I apologize if Shawn or Jules is ooc. After you finish reading my story, you should totally check out my friend Athena'sdragon. Her stories are awesome. She writes and Sherlock Holmes fanfictions.**_

Juliet's POV

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End**

It all started out as a normal day for me. Well, as normal as a day at Psych with Shawn and Gus could get. I walked over to Shawn and made a move to kiss him, all the while stealing the rest of his pineapple smoothie and walking away before our lips could touch.

"You're such a tease." he said, looking at me with fake daggers in his eyes.

I giggled "I know I am, but I didn't even want a kiss, I just wanted this." I said, lifting up the smoothie and taking a sip.

Shawn hurtled the desk, lunging for the smoothie cup. I took one step back and Shawn fell, face first, on the floor. I laughed and took another sip of his smoothie.

"I guess you can have it back now… IF-" before I could give him my ultimatum, the shrill sound of my phone rang out across the room, with the ringtone that was unmistakably Carlton's. I sighed and said. "I have to get that."

"Come on Jules," Shawn was begging. "Can't you just ignore him this one time!? It's not like the world is going to end if you don't answer right this very second, Lassy can solve ONE crime by himself." He leapt up, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, persuading me to stay the best way he knew how. "You know Gus and I are waaaay more fun than him. You want to spend the day with us." He took this opportunity to take his smoothie back.

By the time I had successfully disentangled myself from his arms; the phone had stopped ringing and was beeping with a new message. I picked up the phone and called my voicemail. Carlton's voice was angry. It had been a long time since I had neglected to pick up the phone when he called. Especially while I was on my day off.

"Come On, O'Hara! Answer the phone! We've got a body on the beach, about ten minutes from the Psych office, which is where I'm assuming you are right now." My eyes flicked to Shawn and Gus' faces. I knew Carlton wouldn't want them there. And I knew there was nothing I could do to keep them from following me. What Carlton said next surprised me. "Bring Spencer and Guster; we're going to need them on this one."

I hung up the phone after hearing the tone that meant the message was over and quickly dialed Carlton's number.

"We're on our way." I was slightly angry. Why did we always get cases on my days off? Why did we never get a case when I actually had to work?

Shawn and Gus were looking at me with excitement in their eyes. I knew what they were about to ask… And I'm not sure if Carlton really knew what he was doing by telling me to bring them along.

"Who's we?" Shawn was first to speak, trying to sound nonchalant, unsuccessfully of course. He was obviously excited; he hadn't had a case in a week and was asking his dad to let him on every stupid case that walked into the station.

"There is a body ten minutes from here and Chief has ordered all hands on deck." I said carefully, trying to keep him calm and professional.

Shawn was giddy; I thought it was pretty weird, considering the fact that all he'd done the last week was watch Phineas and Ferb and eat junk food, why'd he want a case so bad, he was living his dream… I began to wonder about the person waiting for us to solve the mystery of their death. I began to wonder about their family, life, significant other and (maybe even) kids. My thoughts were cut short by Shawn's method of motivating Gus, yelling.

"Finally! A case! Something to do around this boring town." He was excited, most people probably thought it was creepy that he was excited about the loss of a life, but I knew the silliness, the obnoxiousness, and the need to be loud, was Shawn's way of coping with the loss of an innocent life.

"Shawn, come on, I really don't fell like being yelled at by Carlton today. Can we just go?" I was irritated now, I just wanted to have a nice relaxing day, but NOO someone had to go and find a body on the beach. I was unfairly taking my anger out on Shawn and I could see the hurt in his eyes, I could see him struggling to figure out what he did wrong.

"Okay Jules," said Gus "We'll follow you in the blueberry."

I looked at Shawn one last time, before walking out to the cruiser. I gave him a light kiss, climbed in the car, and checked my rearview mirror to make sure Gus was prepared to follow me. I pulled out of the Psych lot and began to drive towards the beach.

-LINE BREAK-

When we arrived at the beach, I motioned for Shawn and Gus to stay in the car while Lassiter walked up to me with an angry look on his face.

"O'Hara!" His voice snapped with a tone that made me cower in fear of my partner. "What took so long? Ever since you and Spencer started dating, you've been slacking on the job. It's becoming a serious issue."

"Carlton, calm down. I was on my day off. My relationship with Shawn has never affected my judgment at work. You just don't like the idea of me dating him. Now, what's the situation with the body?" I was trying to quell Carlton's mental fire. I had already messed with Shawn's head enough today on accident; I didn't need Carlton purposefully messing with the status of Shawn and I's relationship in Shawn's head.

"Right," He sounded surprised at the mention of the body. "Well, a man was taking his dog for their morning run when they came across the body. McNabb is taking his statement now."

"Ok," I said, with audible confusion in my voice. "This sounds like a normal situation, nothing you and I can't handle together. Why do we need Shawn on this case?"

"Because O'Hara, the body is unidentifiable. We need Spencer to see if he can get a reading. Chief ordered it, and I don't feel like losing my job today." Carlton was clearly unhappy; he really hates working with Shawn.

"I'm going to go get Shawn and let him know what the situation is," I walked away, trying to give Carlton his space, he seemed upset and Shawn was only going to make it worse. I would have to do my best to keep these two apart on this case.

I walked up to Shawn and Gus. They were whispering and I only caught parts of the conversation but it didn't sound good.

"Jules… I don't know what I did…" Shawn was talking and he sounded upset, but I didn't hear everything he said.

Gus looked up and made eye contact with me. He smacked Shawn on the shoulder to get him to stop talking.

"Hey Juliet," Gus, way too loudly, yelled and I knew something was up. He was trying to let Shawn know I was behind him. "What's the situation with the body? Why do we need to be here?"

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if I should continue!**_

_**-Soccergirlkj**_


	2. Author's Note

**AN: I really hate it when authors post an author's note as an entire chapter, but I needed to do it right now.**

**Hey Guys,**

**I know it's been a really long time since I posted the first chapter... PLEASE don't hate me. I'm doing my best to update soon, I'm currently writing the next chapter.**

**Anyways, here is my lame excuse for lack of updating I just finished taking my Cambridge exams and I am currently in the middle of finals so I am essentially using all of my time to study. On the plus side, I do know where I want the story to go, AND I have some of chapter two written AND summer is in 2.5 days so I will have WAAAAAY more time to write and update for you. I hope to be done by next Saturday or Sunday, but I am making no promises besides the fact that I will do my best.**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it and every new review is more motivation for me to finish a chapter.**

**You guys are the best.**

**Soccergirlkj**


	3. Super Important Author's Note

Hey Guys! I know I promised an update 3 months ago and never actually did it, but I was really busy over the summer and had literally ZERO time to come up with an idea for the next chapter and I dealt with a lot of stuff these pat few months... I would just like you all to know that I am currently in the progress of writing the second chapter. You're reviews and follows and just seeing the amount of people who read my story has really been motivation for me!

I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating, but I will do my best to get the next chapter too you as soon as possible... then I'll delete these dang author's notes... On a side note, I watched the Psych comic-con panel and I could not be more PYSCHed (haha see what I did there) for the new season! and the musical!

Ok... Again I'm so sorry for not updating

Love you all!

soccergirlkj


	4. Unidentifiable Bodies

**Chapter 2 Unidentified Bodies: **

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a sneak peak of the next chapter of this story. I know its been a while, and I just got this section done today so I thought I'd share it with you to quell the desire for the next chapter. HAHA! Anyways, thanks so much for the AMAZING reviews and I hope to have the rest of this chapter out by the end of next week, but definitely tell me what you think so far so I can fix any glaring errors. I love you all, thanks for supporting me even though I didn't update for like 4 months :(. OK guys, Check out my AWESOME friend Athena's dragon's stories 'cuz there ABSOLUTELY amazing and I don't even watch the show's or read the books (for that matter) their about. She writes Dr. Who, Sherlock Holmes, and Star Trek so go check her out because she's amazing. Okay, I've ranted enough... ON TO THE (albeit small section of it) THE NEXT CHAPTER of Bad News Beahrr.**

**P.S. If I owned Psych there would be a lot more Shules moment and the show would be on right now. So, obviously I don't own Psych... I wish I did... ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Juliet's POV

I hastily walked the rest of the way to them and quickly addressed them both "A man found a body on the beach while he was walking his dog," I stated. "I know that sounds pretty every day, but before you say anything you need to know that the body can't be identified. No ID, no cell phone. There are basically no personal effects on him. Chief wants Shawn to get a reading of the body and see if he can tell us where to start."

When I was finished briefing them on the situation I turned to Shawn and looked up into his eyes.

"Sure thing Jules," he said, seemingly back to his usually perky, happy self. The smile didn't meet his eyes and I knew that I would have to talk with him later. "Is it safe to go read the body, or is Lassie face going to kill me for making you late?"

Before I could answer he walked away. I turned to Gus to ask what was wrong when Shawn's voice rang out "Gus you coming?"

Before leaving Gus looked at me and sympathetically said "Sorry Juliet, but you're going to have to figure this one out on your own."

Then he turned away from me, caught up to Shawn, and together they walked to the crime scene. I followed quietly behind them, doing my best to keep my distance. When I finally reached the body, Shawn was busy walking around the body, trying to pick up any information from the body, with his finger to his head, like always. While Shawn was doing his psychic reading, I did a little bit of investigation myself.


End file.
